


Happy Birthday

by DarlingHazel



Category: Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Headcanon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protector!Misfortune, Rushed with no memory of fran bow, Tutor!Benjamin, i'll rewatch it though, im sorry i forgot the game its been so long, this takes place after the happy ending!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: I just think... they need a bit of loving.... and I needed a fanfic of this game so badly ^^;Misfortune grows up to be a protector, and this is her first mission.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> there's like.. barely any fics for this game!! and i loved it so much?? i'd like to preface by saying; if this is connected to the fran bow universe (which i'm pretty sure it is), i splurged out random hcs for this fic because I have to rewatch fran bow gameplay since it's been so long and I forgot like, everything h!! i'm not entirely sure on lore:tm: just yet, but when i have more time, i'll write something more accurate, i hope! enjoy!!

The girl with dark hair shook as the voice of the child resounded throughout her skull. It wasn’t fair, she thought, as her normally pink face, now pale, was streaked with drops of tears. Misfortune sobbed softly outside the window of the little girl, leaning against the wall to its side and holding herself together. Her staff laid untouched at her feet, flat on the grass. She knew the victim had stopped singing by now, but she still found herself unable to rise again.

“It’s.. not fair…” her accent bled through as she wiped at her eyes. Her lips trembled. A sound echoed in the distance, and she could make out a bright light. All of it was a blur to her, though. She couldn’t bear to see the face of the fox she had come to love. She knew it would be disappointment greeting her, not comfort, like she’d hoped for many times in her past harsh training.

She remembered that school; she was thrown around for her innocence and forced to face many difficult tasks, while her childhood crush stood by and watched, only ever giving her clues when she really struggled. He never helped. Even when she cried, he never reached out to comfort her. Even when she left on her first mission today to help a lost soul, he didn’t hug her. Not like he did when they first entered the Beyond.

A soft paw grazed her shoulder and she looked up, glassy eyes landing on the vibrant fox. “Benji…” Despite her indifference towards him, she still threw her body forwards and enveloped him in a crushing hug and began crying harder. Benjamin rubbed Misfortune’s back soothingly and her chest ached, heart thumping with love she didn’t want-- not anymore. It would never be returned. He was just her tutor. Why did he never tell her how hard it would be? Why didn’t he ever care for her?!

“I hate you Benji, I hate you!” she cried out, though softly in favor of the little girl on the other side of the wall. She tried to pull away from the hug but the fox pulled her back in gently, and she weakly beat her hands against his chest. “Stop… please..” her face was now buried in his fur, fingers pulling on his jacket. “I don’t want this…” the young lady tried to calm her heart down to no avail. She hated him, so much.

Benjamin breathed and wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter one, keeping her close. He took a deep gulp of air before beginning to hum.

Her grip loosened.

The fox’s voice was trembly, all too unused to being used. But the tune was there, he was humming a song not unlike one she knew; Happy Birthday.

It was obvious, the song. By the muffled noise coming from her throat, she’d recognized the meaning. Her crying slowed to a still and Benji let her go. She looked into his eyes and he looked away, continuing to hum, though softer now. Misfortune thought for a moment before taking his paw in her hand gently, and his humming stopped. “.. happy birthday to me.” she softly confirmed. He looked back into her eyes.

From inside the house, they could both hear the girl beginning to talk to herself. Misfortune knew what this meant. “Benji… I’m scared.”

He nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer, using his free hand to ruffle around in his bag and pull out something. It was his diary. He flipped it open to a page and showed it to her. On the paper sat a drawing, clear as day, of Benjamin crying as a little fox, and there were two hastily written words on the side, reading ‘NOBODY CAR3’. A dark stain covered some of the page. Misfortune knew it to be tears, and her breathing stopped. He was like her, once, too. But how did he pull through?

Quickly, Benjamin flipped the pages over again, and this time it landed on a more recent entry-- a sketch of Misfortune, using her staff to open up her first portal. It was more intricate, details and shading to give the drawing more life. Her face was the most detailed of all, determined expression and a gleam in her eyes. There was a long paragraph to the right, taking away from the realism of it all but one could tell how much his writing had improved since the first.

“Lady Misfortune,  
I am sorry I cannot be there for you  
By law, I’m unable to form any sort of an attachment to another  
It only causes harm to both parties involved.  
I know you have hurt, and I have done nothing to help  
I can only hope you find it in yourself to forgive me.  
I will wait until the day you are back, in hopes of seeing you smile again.”

Misfortune read aloud and giggled much like she did when she was younger, only more certain of herself. He’d been taking his trips to the library very seriously, it seems. “Benjamin, you wrote this for me? It’s so sweet..” her heart thumped again, and instead of continuing, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in his fur. “I love you.” she mumbled.

A content sigh was let out above her, and she giggled again. Her cheeks returned to pink when the fox pecked her forehead. “Oh! Hehe.”

They let go of each other and Benjamin handed Misfortune her staff back, picking his up to open up a portal. “You have to go now? Okay, I understand.” She smiled. He nodded and began to walk towards the portal. Before he could make it completely through, however, Misfortune grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards, leaning forward on her tippy toes to give him an eskimo kiss. She giggled once more, the last giggle he would get until she’s back, and whispered, “Goodbye, Benji!”

Benjamin smiled widely and waved goodbye. She let go of his hand and he walked through the portal.

On the ground, however, dropped a small box. “Oh- Benjamin, your box!” Misfortune yelled out too late as the portal closed. “Ohh..” she sighed to herself, “I’ll have to give it back to him.. but what is it?”

The girl knelt and picked up the small box, then opened it. Inside was a pastel pink music box, covered in glitter. “Oh!” She grinned and took the music box out. “It’s so pretty!” The front had her name in badly written cursive, Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez.

When she winded it up, she opened it and a song began playing; Clair De Lune. A clay version of her was spinning in the center of the box, clearly not the most professionally sculpted, but it was obvious who it was from the beret and dress. She giggled happily.

A ring suddenly emerged from the mirror and fell off the box, onto the grass. Misfortune gasped and quickly scooped it off the ground, discovering a pretty golden ring, with a glittery blue gem inside of it.

A birthday gift.

Smiling, the girl slid it onto her left ring finger and held the music box close to her chest. “What a fox..” she sighed to herself happily.

A noise resounded from behind Misfortune, and she jumped, remembering her duty. Grabbing her staff again, she went to the front door of the house and tucked the music box into her dress. She brought out paper and crayons, and grinned ear to ear.

“I’ll be home soon, Benji.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is irritating to some because of inaccuracy or something, it was also rushed in favor of just Writing It haha! again, just random hcs blurted out just for the sake of writing the fanfic, and I have to catch my memory up on fran bow and look into other endings. i hope the tags aren't too all over the place! thank you for reading!!! <3


End file.
